Invisible
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Natsu drinks a potion in hopes of scaring the wits out of Lucy...but is faced with a naughty surprise when she finds herself 'alone' for one night.


**hi hello**

**please read the end notes for some worthy info**

**love ya**

* * *

Natsu held in his laughter as he heard Lucy's key twist in her lock, the blonde quickly entering her home and shutting the door to get away from the nipping winter air. She sighed with a shiver as she disposed of her boots and hung up her coat. Natsu's scarf was wrapped neatly around her neck as she walked into her room.

He'd given it to her earlier that day when she was too cold for comfort in the guild. It was late now, almost midnight, and he told her that he'd be around to pick it up before she went to bed. That was, of course, a ruse, as he had the amazing idea to hide out in her room and scare the crap out of her when she wasn't paying attention.

He and Happy had come across a mysterious potion seller as they were on their way to the guild that previous day.

The man running the place offered the two a strange colored elixir that would allow whoever was to take it, the power of invisibility. The blue exceed was rightfully unsure that such a thing would work, but Natsu was too excited for the chance to sneak around and act as a real ninja, that he didn't care if there were any side effects.

So far, things were going well enough, and he was sat in a corner of Lucy's room, waiting for the right time to spook her.

She unraveled the silky material of his scarf and placed it carefully on her bed before heading into the bathroom with a thin nightgown. Natsu huffed as she took what seemed like forever to wash up for bed, finally emerging a probable hour later.

"That's strange…I thought Natsu would be here for his scarf by now," Lucy frowned as she picked up the scarf crawling on her bed to open and look out the window for the dragon slayer. Natsu stifled his laughter again as he stood up, slowly creeping towards the blonde as she was quick to close it again.

"Ah! Bad idea!" She hissed, rubbing her arms to rid of the goosebumps that now riddled her skin. "It's so cold tonight, gah, where's Natsu when you need a heater?"

He rolled his eyes but held a small smile on his lips; he never did hate helping Lucy warm up at night. She would sigh happily when he took her in his arms and snuggle up close to his chest. He wouldn't receive a kick for holding her so tightly when they woke up on those winter mornings since Lucy was never ready to unwean from his heat.

He stood at the foot of her bed now, deciding which course of action to take while she proceeded to lock her window and nervously move to find something hidden under her bed.

"I bet he fell asleep already," Lucy shrugged as she spoke to herself, pulling out a closed shoe box and bringing it up to her lap. "I rarely ever get to do this, so…"

Natsu quirked a brow at her strange words; never got to do what? Did Lucy do things in secret when he wasn't around? He couldn't imagine what it could possibly be for her not to feel comfortable doing it while he was around, they were best friends, weren't they? She should be able to do anything she wanted with him around, as he often did with her.

He watched as she took out an odd curvy pink stick and a weird purple egg-looking thing before putting the box back on the floor and laying down. He tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips, still unable to grasp whatever the heck she was up to.

Natsu blushed and almost choked on his saliva as Lucy began to slide off her panties, tossing them to the floor. Her cheeks burned with a sudden blush and he could hear the increase of her blood pressure as she took the purple device first.

It began to vibrate as she clicked it on, the celestial mage lifting her nightgown slightly as she spread her legs. The dragon slayer immediately turned away when he was faced with her hidden treasure, his mind swarming with embarrassment. He flinched as she let out a low moan, pressing the foreign object to the place between her legs.

Natsu wasn't completely oblivious to things like this, he masturbated too…not very often, but he did. He understood why Lucy wouldn't want to do this in front of him…he'd be terrified if she ever saw him doing the same thing.

Cana used her personal experiences to educate Natsu against his will, so he knew some things about girls, that, in all honesty, he wished he hadn't heard.

He never thought to think about how Lucy needed this kind of release. Not to say that he thought she was some pure angel, it just wasn't a way he chose to think about her.

Although…he couldn't help it when she slipped into his mind when he wanted to relieve himself. Lucy knew him so well that maybe she could be the one to give him the things he wanted in bed.

He curiously turned to peek as her voice picked up, Natsu's cheeks furious with heat as he saw her fondling her thankfully hidden chest. He gulped, watching her slide the vibrator along the slit of her entrance while the opposite hand squeezed the heft of her breast and toyed with her nipple. She moaned and writhed under her own hands, his nose twitching when the scent of her arousal began to waft around the room.

"Ah…" Natsu felt his chest rise and fall heavily as he was unable to look away. Her lips parted as she panted, eyes glazed and half-open looking up at the ceiling. He almost wished that she would look in his direction for a split second, even if she couldn't see him.

"Ngh..!" Her body arched from the bed, Lucy panting as she pulled the toy away from her. She tossed her head for a moment, looking around for something. Natsu gulped at the full view of her dripping center, the pink inner lips between her legs drenched and sticky with her fluid. The smell burned its way down his throat like a river of whisky, blurring his senses just as effectively. He felt hot and sweaty, leaning on the footboard now as he was unable to keep himself upright. His skin itched and his blood boiled, gosh, she was gonna make him pass out at this rate.

She sat up, grunting as she pulled off her nightgown, sweat sticking to her skin as well. His stomach twisted at the sight of her taut nipples harden against the air, her smooth fingers grasping again at her freed globes.

Lucy pulled herself back, leaning somewhat against her headboard. She pushed her hair onto one shoulder, licking her lips subtly as she grabbed the pink wand. Her other hand left her chest, pawing upon the bed for the item she'd been in search of.

Natsu didn't notice until now just how tight his pants were, his bulge stiff, pressing and pulsing against the waistband. His teeth abused his bottom lip and a dangerous fire brewed within him, stirring the sleeping beast that rested. His vibrant eyes watched as Lucy pulled his scarf up the length of her body, the fabric resting between her breasts. She aligned the pink thing with her entrance, the warm cave swallowing it in its slick folds.

Lucy held the scarf to her nose, cheeks red and burning as she began to move the object back and forth within her. She smothered her senses with his scent, closing her eyes as she imagined the dragon assaulting her. He'd surely be thicker, hotter, fill her to the brim with his sticky lava. Lucy's stomach churned at the thought.

"Oh...oh, Natsu…" Her breathless voice muttered his name as she quivered and squirmed underneath her own torment.

The dragon slayer drew in a deep breath, his grip tightening on the wood of her bed, nearly singeing the material. He was mesmerized by her imagination, his heart beating a mile a minute whenever his name passed through her lips. It took much of his restraint to keep himself still and quiet, moans and growls rumbling in his chest.

When her pace quickened, his eyes drew to where her fluids fell, mouth watering as the scent spilling quenched his thirst.

"There, right…! Right there, Natsu…" She engulfed his scent the further to the edge she pushed herself, branding the smoky and musty fragrance of her partner deep within her heart. Lucy whined and bucked her hips, sounds from her mouth muffled by the knit fabric.

"I-I'm…! I'm…!" Her wanton cries filled the room, body jerking and quaking as she came around the faux dick. Natsu doubled over and bit his lip, the metallic taste of blood lingering as he forcibly silenced himself. His exhaustion became evident as the feeling of something syrupy clung to his lower belly and upper thighs. He subsequently slid down to his knees, shaky and unable to stand with the unforeseen strength of his unconscious release pinning him to the floor.

His ears tuned in to Lucy's heavy pants and short breaths as she came down from her high. She mewled, sliding the pink toy out of her and tossing it to the side. Clean up was not important to her now as she tiredly pulled her blanket over her loose and relaxed form.

The scarf stayed lain on her body, Natsu saw as he finally stood from the ground. He wanted nothing more than to hop in bed with her at this moment and hold her spent self against his body to allow their scents to mix.

Though he shook his head and waited until he knew her breath was calm and she was asleep. The slayer left through the front door and hurried himself home to clean up his shameful expel of fluid.

* * *

**Hiiiiii**

**im taking a small break from these incomplete stories**

**to get my commissions done! i have one that im really looking forward to working on!**

**im also looking for a job, i really hope i get the one near my house that i want eeeeeek! im speaking more with the manager on monday**

**but ive never had the chance to work anywhere yet so im a little nervous and my resume is a little sad lmao but im confident!**

**but yeah! please keep that in mind if youre ever looking for me**

**im hella active on tumblr, my at is moeruhoshi if you ever wanna keep up with my biz**


End file.
